minecraftredstonecircutryfandomcom-20200214-history
Redstone
Redstone is a crafting and brewing ingredient. Redstone dust can be obtained by mining redstone ore with a iron pickaxe or better, trading with priest villagers, or by killing witches. Redstone dust can be placed on the ground to make redstone wire. Redstone can also be crafted into aredstone torch and/or a redstone repeater. These items can be used in more complex traps and redstone circuitry. Redstone is a unique material in the game. Switches and redstone torches can provide electrical-like power to wires or objects. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Redstone&action=edit&section=1 editSmelting |} Note that the redstone ore block cannot be obtained without the Silk Touch enchantment, and that this smelting is inefficient as destroying an ore block yields 4-5 redstone dust rather than the single one smelting does. If a redstone ore block is obtained, it is much more efficient to place the block and mine it with a pickaxe without the Silk Touch enchantment. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Redstone&action=edit&section=2 editAs a crafting ingredient |- !Redstone Torch, Redstone Dust, Stone | |- !Gold Ingots, Redstone Dust | |- !Iron Ingots, Redstone Dust | |- !Wood Planks, Redstone Dust | |- !Gold Ingots, Stick, Redstone Dust | |- !Iron Ingots, Stone Pressure Plate, Redstone Dust | |- !Cobblestone, Bow, Redstone Dust | |- !Wood Planks, Cobblestone, Iron Ingot, Redstone Dust | |- !Redstone Dust + Glowstone | |- !Redstone Dust | |- !Cobblestone + Redstone | |} http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Redstone&action=edit&section=3 editAs a brewing ingredient |- !Redstone Dust + Potion of Fire Resistance or Potion of Regeneration or Potion of Strength or Potion of Swiftness or Potion of Night Vision or Potion of Invisibility | |Make base/reverted/level II potions extend their duration. |- !Redstone Dust + Potion of Healing II or Potion of Harming II | |Revert to level I. |} http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Redstone&action=edit&section=4 editVideo http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Redstone&action=edit&section=5 editHistory Programmable tiles were originally supposed to be added in an expansion pack called Dungeons and Levers after the release. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Redstone&action=edit&section=6 editTrivia *The introduction of redstone was a small step towards interactivity, and brought with it the mechanics of redstone circuits, making it possible to create circuits linked with buttons, levers, pressure plates and logic gates, which can currently be tied to things like doors, minecart tracks and TNT. It is possible, however, to connect levers, buttons and pressure plates directly to these objects, as redstone wire is not needed when switches are directly adjacent to objects. *Redstone dust's appearance is shared by glowstone dust and, to a lesser extent, gunpowder and sugar. *Another good use for redstone, as people generally accumulate too much of it while exploring natural dungeons, is to use it as a way to find your way in a cave, so that you do not get lost. By placing redstone dust on the right- hand side of the cave, you can find your way out again by keeping the placed dust on your left. *Redstone is also useful for making an obsidian generator. This is a bug that will likely be patched in a later update, but is currently a safe and economical way to get obsidian. By using one bucket of water and one of lava, redstone can be converted into obsidian.[1] *In multiplayer, if PvP is disabled, one can still kill someone by using redstone dust to make a trap. *In the Pocket Edition, redstone ore exists, but if you try to mine it, it will not drop any redstone dust. *If a block falls onto a block with redstone applied to it (like sand or gravel), it will break the falling block and give the player the resource. This is useful when clearing out large areas of sand or gravel. *As of 12w38a witches were added and one of their drops is redstone. *The electronic and magnetic qualities of Redstone may allude to copper, which is reddish-orange in colour and used in generators, electromagnets, motors, coils and wiring; or less likely to 2 real life forms of Iron Ore called hematite and magnetite which are reddish-brown and black in colour, respectively, and both have properties that allow use in magnetic data storage and for primitive magnets. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Redstone&action=edit&section=7 editSee also *Mechanisms *Traps http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Redstone&action=edit&section=8 editReferences #↑ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngiWl6x9A24